


Spicy Food Makes Him Horny

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli's Skype call to catch up with one another unexpectedly turns into a trip down memory lane...and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Food Makes Him Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Peeps-
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my latest effort. 
> 
> Of course, I do not know Adam or Sauli. I have no first hand knowledge of their personal lives and most of this is completely fabricated, within a real life timeline of events. This story is not for personal gain and is intended as a fictional story for the benefit of all the other romantics (and pervs) in the fandom. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks to Pinkypiay for giving me the little push I needed to write again and for the phone sex suggestion. This one is for you, girlie!
> 
> Your comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Spicy Food Makes Him Horny

 

Adam drops Danielle off at her place and heads home. They both really enjoyed the Pink concert, but Danielle has to get up early in the morning, so they make it an early night. It's just before midnight once Adam gets home. He puts on sweats and a t-shirt, plops down on his sofa and turns on the television. He scrolls through his menu of recorded programs and selects the premiere of American Horror Story: Coven. Adam has been looking forward to watching this premiere since it's one of his favorite shows.  The show does not disappoint. "Whoa...that was creepy," he says to himself. "I love that show. Jessica Lange is so fierce." Bummed that he now has to wait nearly a week to see what happens next, Adam flips the channel to watch music videos. It is not long before he falls asleep on the sofa. A couple of hours later, he wakes up with a stiff neck and wills himself to wake up enough to move to his bed. He shuffles down the hallway to his bedroom and collapses onto his bed. "Oh God...this bed feels so incredible. I think I will sleep forever," is his last thought before his mind succumbs to sleep once more.

 

Adam awakes the next afternoon at 12:30pm feeling completely rested. "That was an awesome night's sleep...the best I've had in weeks," he acknowledges. He takes a quick shower and moves to the kitchen in search of food. Adam begins to eat the leftovers from last night's dinner with Danielle and scroll through his Twitter feed. He's not surprised the photos he took with fans last night are all over Twitter. Adam also notices that nearly every third or fourth tweet is a link to Sauli's Dancing on Ice performance or his ILona interview translation. Adam clicks on the link and watches Sauli's performance. He laughs when he sees Sauli's Captain Sparrow costume. Sauli is a big Johnny Depp fan, so Adam knows this was fun for Sauli. He remembers that he has not yet seen Sauli's performance from the week before, so he pulls that one up to watch as well. "Oh, damn...I like this costume much better," Adam says out loud. The grey pants are clinging to Sauli's muscular legs and ass and the sheer shirt reveals his perfect chest and hard nipples. "He looks so good," Adam growls and adjusts himself. He wonders if his physical reaction to these thoughts of Sauli, or even the thoughts themselves, will ever stop. He spends the next hour and a half playing catch up with Sauli's career. He watches the latest episode of Sauli's television show with Chef Stefan Richter and reads the ILona interview. He must look at each of the photos that accompany the interview a dozen times. Sauli is simply beautiful.  He is beautiful both inside and outside, and Adam could not be more proud of him.

 

Adam throws his iPad down on the sofa cushion next to him and looks around his living room. He is beginning to feel a little melancholy. Most of the time, Adam enjoys his solitude just as much as his time with family and friends. However, living alone means there is no one around to help lift his spirits when he begins to feel down or, in this case, feel a longing for what used to be. He checks the time and wonders if Sauli would be home and awake. It's a little after midnight in Helsinki. Adam and Sauli have texted back and forth several times this week, but Adam thinks hearing Sauli's voice and seeing his face will make him feel better. He grabs his phone and sends Sauli a text "Are you awake? Can you Skype? As Adam awaits Sauli's response, he returns to his bedroom to put some clothes on and check his hair, hopeful that Sauli will be able to join him on Skype. A few seconds later, Sauli responds "Yes, give me 10 minutes...cab dropping me off at home now." Adam settles on athletic shorts and a tank top and heads out of his bedroom in search of his laptop.

 

Adam sits on the floor with his back against the sofa and sets his laptop on the coffee table. He logs into Skype and waits for Sauli to arrive. Before long, Sauli's big smile and bright blue eyes appear on Adam's screen. His face is so close to the camera, Adam can't help but laugh. "Moi, Adam!" "Moi, Sauli...how are you?" "I am very well," Sauli giggles. Adam can immediately tell Sauli has been drinking. He isn't drunk, but he is definitely buzzed. "How are you?" Sauli asks.  Adam answers, "I'm much better now...what have you been doing tonight?" "I went out with a group of friends from the television show. What are you doing today?" Adam explains to Sauli that today is a free day for him so he has been catching up on Twitter, email, videos, etc. "I just watched your last two weeks from Dancing On Ice.  You are doing so well, just as I knew you would.  I can't believe how quickly you have picked up ice skating. As I told you before you left, you are going to win that competition. I'm so proud of you, baby." Sauli is beaming from Adam's praise and from being called baby.  "Thank you, Adam. That means a lot to me." The two men sit in silence for a few seconds, just staring and smiling at each other. "I really am jealous of your athleticism. I could never do what you are doing, Sauli." "Well, you can do many things well that I could never do and you have many attributes of which I am jealous, too." Sauli continues, "besides the obvious talents of singing and performing, I am jealous of your legs...your very long legs. You can wear anything and wear it well. Me? I am cursed with short legs" Just as Adam is about to remind Sauli how much he loves his short, muscular legs, Sauli lets out a loud belch. "Excuse me," Sauli laughs. Adam laughs and asks, "what were you drinking tonight, beer?" "No, I have indigestion from the deep fried jalapenos I ate at the bar. My co-workers thought it would be funny to feed me jalapenos because of something I said during the last episode...it's a long story." "Are you referring to the episode with Chef Stefan where you told him that spicy food makes you horny?" "Oh, you saw that?" "Yes, I did. The link was sent to me at least 500 times on Twitter, so it was not difficult to find. I was shocked and delighted that you revealed this about yourself. It was so out of character for you. It was endearing." Sauli blushes a little, "well, I had been drinking and it just, sort of, came out of my mouth. The crew has been having a lot of fun with the comment, at my expense, naturally." "Naturally," Adam laughs at Sauli's dilemma.

 

Once again, the silence returns and the two men are looking into each other's eyes. Sauli has an ornery glint in his eyes. "What are you thinking about, Sauli?" "Honestly, I was thinking about your long legs again." Adam raises his eyebrow in surprise and Sauli continues, "Adam, would it be wrong of me to tell you that if you were here, in this room with me now, I would do everything in my power to seduce you into my bed?" Adam is initially surprised by Sauli's bold flirtation, but he recovers quickly. "That depends. Would it be wrong of me to tell you that it wouldn't take much seduction to get me there?" Sauli smiles at Adam's response. "Sauli, what's going on with you? Is this the jalapenos talking?" Sauli giggles and replies, "nothing is going on really...I was just thinking about us today. I have so many wonderful memories of our time together. They sustain me when I am feeling alone. Earlier today, I was feeling alone. Do you want to know what I was remembering today?" "Tell me, Sauli." "I was remembering our trip to Paris. It is my favorite vacation we took together. It was the first time we gave ourselves completely to each other. " Adam closes his eyes and replays Paris through his mind. "Yes...and as I recall, we gave ourselves to each other for about 24 hours, with very little sleep. I'm not sure where our stamina came from, but I was grateful for room service that weekend," Adam laughs. "Speaking of room service, remember the housekeeper who walked in on us, Adam!?" Sauli is smiling and his eyes are full of laughter from the memory. "Yes, I remember. You were doing your best cowboy impersonation at the time...riding me! All that was missing was a cowboy hat...and our clothes. We didn't even stop when we saw her come in the room. Oh my God, that poor woman. We probably scarred her for life! We are so lucky the large tip we left her helped keep  that story out of the news!"  Sauli closes his eyes and touches himself as the memory and Adam's voice wash over him . "Sauli? Are you touching yourself?" "Yes. I cannot help it. I am so turned on right now with the memories from Paris. I can still picture your face in ecstasy and remember what it felt like to have you push inside of me for the first time. Please keep talking to me, Adam."

 

Adam cannot believe the unexpected turn this conversation has taken, but he is so onboard with what is happening right now. Whether it's the jalapenos or the vodka or a combination of the two, he is loving this bold, uninhibited and horny Sauli. "What's gotten into you, Sauli Koskinen? What happened to the shy lover I remember?" "Nothing and no one has gotten into me. Please, Adam. Please tell me what you would do to me if we were together right now. I need you." "Okay, baby. Let me see you. I want to see you." Sauli backs up from the laptop and stands up." "Take off your clothes, Sauli. I want to see your body." The sultry tone of Adam's voice gets Sauli even harder. He quickly takes off his clothes and stands in front of the laptop camera completely naked with his cock standing at attention. "Fuck, you are so beautiful, baby. I want to touch and taste every part of you. Move to the bed, Sauli and make sure I can still see all of you," Adam commands. Sauli moves the desk and laptop closer to the bed and positions himself against the headboard. "Can you see me, Adam?" "Yes, that is perfect" "Adam, I want to see you, too. I need to see all of you." "I'm walking to my bedroom right now...just a minute." Adam positions his laptop on the nightstand and moves it back a little from the bed. He takes off his tank top and shorts and hears Sauli gasp. "Adam, my God...your chest and abs are looking so incredible. Whatever you are doing, it is working. I approve," Sauli says with a wink. Sauli continues to stare at Adam, intently, waiting for him to remove his underwear. Adam puts his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and playfully pulls them down just a little. He swivels his hips as he turns around revealing his backside to the camera. It's a move Sauli has seen him do on stage countless times, but in this context, the hip action is going straight to Sauli's dick. Sauli moans and strokes his dick a few times.  Adam continues the hip swiveling strip tease until Sauli thinks he's going to lose his mind. At last, Adam removes his underwear and is standing with his ass toward the camera, looking back over his shoulder at Sauli. "Turn around,"  Sauli commands. "Let me see that big cock, Adam." Adam slowly turns around and Sauli's eyes go wide and lustful when he sees Adam's half hard member. "I have really missed your big cock and all the wonderful things it can do to me."  Adam chuckles to himself at Sauli's words. He still can't believe Sauli is being so overtly sexual and he's convinced it's not the vodka. Adam and Sauli have been buzzed and outright shitfaced together countless times and Sauli was still always shy, allowing Adam to be the dominant one. Adam sometimes felt sexually perverted around Sauli because of the things he would say, think about or even do to Sauli. Sauli seems to have grown so much and gained a greater degree of self confidence since their separation...and not just sexually. He seems to be a man that knows exactly what he wants. "That's really hot," Adam thinks.

 

Sauli begins to speak again, pulling Adam out of his thoughts. "Adam, let's lie on our beds." Adam and Sauli each lie on their sides, facing the cameras. They can both fully see each other in this position. "Adam, seeing you now is making my mouth water. If I were there, I would start by licking your dick up and down. I would lick and suck on each one of your balls. Then I would take you into my mouth. Do you remember what that feels like, Adam?" "Yes. I miss your mouth, Sauli. You could make me crazy with your wicked mouth." Adam reaches for the lube next to his bed and spreads some on his dick. "Tell me what you miss, Adam." "I miss...no gag reflex. You have no gag reflex." They both laugh at that answer and Sauli continues, "that's right and I can take you...all of you...into my throat and swallow and make you feel so good." With this vivid memory, Adam begins stroking himself a little faster. "I love sucking your cock, Adam. You are always so responsive and I love the sounds you make, baby." Adam rolls onto his back and his eyes are closed. He is lost in the sense memory of one of Sauli's blow jobs. "Imagine that my mouth is on you right now...going up and down. My tongue is licking across your head...over and over. Your cock tastes so good. I could suck you for hours, baby. Now I'm sucking on your balls, Taking each one of them into my mouth as my hand is now moving up and down on your dick. Mmmmm," Sauli moans. "Oh, God...Sauli. Sauli. Fuck. Oh, Fuck. I'm going to....ahhhh." Adam's body tenses as he releases his load all over his stomach and screams out the erotic sounds of sexual gratification. When Adam opens his eyes and turns his head toward the laptop, Sauli is smiling brightly, looking very pleased with himself. "Wow, that was...new...and super hot...and over too quickly, Adam laughs. Sauli replies, "if I were there with you, I would be licking your cum off your stomach right now." Adam quips, "if you were here with me, I would be fucking the breath out of your body right now."

 

"Where's your dildo, Sauli? I want you to get it." Sauli's breath hitches and he jumps up and disappears from the screen momentarily. He returns with his dildo and a bottle of lube. "I see you have a new toy," Adam teases. "Yes, I was not about to pack any sex toys for airport security to find in my luggage. I bought it here in Helsinki," Sauli explains. "I see...that sounds completely understandable," Adam reasons. "Remember our luggage search on the way to Bora Bora...when customs went through my suitcase and found the vibrator, lube and condoms?" Adam asks. "Yes, I could have died," Sauli laughs. "The agents were totally side-eyeing us with so much judgment. I was not embarrassed, but I was afraid one of them would report their discovery to the tabloids. Once again, we were lucky to avoid a scandal," Adam giggles. Adam continues in his sultry voice, "speaking of Bora Bora...that trip is one of my most memorable. It was perfect. The weather was perfect. The accommodations were perfect. The view was perfect. My lover was perfect." Sauli beams at Adam's words, "awww, you were pretty perfect too, Adam." "We had another first in Bora Bora. Do you remember, Sauli? "We committed ourselves to each other only," Sauli answers. "Yes, we did, but that is not what I'm talking about. Do you remember the pool?" "We fucked without condoms for the first time," Sauli answers again. "Yes, that was pretty awesome, but I'm talking about what I did to you in the pool. Remember?" "Oh, God, yes! Yes, I remember, but I want you to tell me, Adam. Please tell me," Sauli begs.

 

"I want you to put lube on your fingers and open yourself up while I'm talking to you, baby." Sauli does as he is instructed. "It was so liberating to be naked in the pool together, without the threat of anyone seeing us. I remember the kissing. I was holding you in the water and you had your legs wrapped around me. We were kissing like we were each other's last meal. We were all lips and tongue and teeth hitting together. It was so hot. I love kissing...and kissing you was everything. That night, in the pool, kissing you ignited something so primal in me. I felt like I wanted to consume you and the feeling was a little terrifying, actually." "I love kissing you, Adam. You put your whole body, mind and soul into a kiss. It was always so very passionate and yes, consuming." Adam smiles and their eyes lock, both remembering fondly what they had once shared. Adam continues with the memory, "I walked us down to the shallow end of the pool. Our towels were right along the edge of the pool. I turned you around to face away from me and bent you over the side of the pool onto your stomach." Sauli's dick is getting hard again because he remembers very clearly what happened next. "You looked so beautiful in the moonlight with your back arched, your ass up in the air and your legs still in the water." Adam can see that Sauli is working his fingers into his ass. His eyes are closed and now he is lost in the memory. "I pulled your ass cheeks apart and began to lick across your opening. You nearly jumped completely out of the pool." "No one had ever done that to me before. It was the strangest, kinkiest, most erotic experience of my life." "I still can't believe you were 26 years old and had never been rimmed. I was so turned on by being the first. I was also still feeling very primal and wanting to consume you. I put my tongue inside of you and you were moaning uncontrollably. I was licking you, penetrating you and sucking on you. I couldn't stop. You were going crazy and it was sexy as fuck. I wanted to open you up with my mouth. Do you feel my tongue inside of you right now, Sauli? My tongue is inside of you, moving in and out, preparing you for my cock to plunge deep inside you." "Adam...it feels so fucking good. Your tongue is...ahhh...fuck...ahhh. I think I could come just like this." "Not yet. Don't come yet. Get your dildo, Sauli. Get it ready." Sauli does as he is told and lubes up his toy. "You look so blissed out right now, Sauli. Are you ready for me, baby? I got you so wet and open with my tongue in that pool, you were begging for me to fuck you. Do you remember that, Sauli?" "Yes, Adam...please fuck me now." Sauli lines up the dildo and Adam continues, "I grabbed your hips and pulled your ass back to meet me. I was at the perfect height in that pool to fuck you so deep. I lined up my bare cock with your opening and slowly pushed in." Sauli pushes the dildo into his body as Adam describes their first time barebacking. "It felt so amazing to be inside of you, skin touching skin. You were so tight, hot and wet. I thought I was going to lose it right away. When I couldn't go any deeper, I took a deep breath to compose myself and then slowly began to pull back and push in, in a steady, increasing rhythm." Sauli is fucking himself with the dildo and Adam finds himself hard, once again, from the vision on the screen. He begins to stroke himself as he continues to replay their night in Bora Bora. "At first, you were moaning and grimacing...the combination of being in pain and receiving pleasure. It didn't take long, though, for your body to completely open up to me and the pain disappeared. As I was plunging into you over and over, you were calling my name." Sauli calls out, "Adam...yes, Adam...ahhh...fuck me..." Sauli then begins to chant in Finnish. Adam doesn't know what he's saying exactly, but he's heard it before and  he knows it means Sauli is going to come soon. Adam grabs his dick and begins to stroke himself in time with Sauli's motions. Watching Sauli fuck himself with a toy and stroke himself with his other hand is so erotic, Adam's orgasm is building fast. "Come on Sauli, baby...come with me. Let's come together. You feel so good...so tight and hot for me." With those words, Sauli cries out and explodes all over his chest. When Adam sees this, he follows with his own release. Both men are still panting heavily when they look at each other with a smile. "Oofta," they say, simultaneously, and both men burst out laughing at their private joke.

 

It takes a few minutes for Adam and Sauli to come down from their orgasms. They have been looking at each other in silence while their heavy breathing calmed. Sauli is the first to speak. "Adam...thank you for this. I'm not sure what came over me, but I'm glad to have shared this with you. Even though I was pleasuring myself, it was nice to not be completely alone. At least we could have an emotional connection since the physical is impossible." "You don't have to thank me, baby. That was a most pleasant surprise and I absolutely enjoyed our trip down memory lane." Sauli yawns and quickly apologizes. "No need to apologize...it's 1:00am there. My day has really just started, but strangely, I do feel like I could take a nap," Adam teases. Sauli smiles sweetly. "We should hang up now so you can get some sleep, Sauli. You have a busy week of training ahead of you," Adam reminds him. "I suppose you are right. I have to get up in about 6 hours to work out with Nea." "Good luck with rehearsals this week. I will look forward to your performance on Saturday. Remember what I predicted. You and Nea are going to win this competition, so when you get home in December, we will celebrate your victory and your return to LA, okay?" "That sounds nice, Adam." "Sweet dreams, Sauli." "Have a good day, Adam."


End file.
